The Past
by Liisha2theMoon
Summary: The Kaiba brothers past is coming back. Seto and Mokuba's best friends who happen to be girls move to Domino. What chaos will be caused! Chapter 4 up. Okay. I have made it offical. From now on. This story will be a humor. It's not like crazy humor though
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This is my first try at a Yugi-oh fic, so please tell me if it sucks. Ohh I don't own Yugi-oh!

The Past

Chapter one: Don't you remember me!

Seto Kaiba sat in English class listening to the teacher run her mouth. "Now, then open your books to page 287. Today we will be studying how to properly use commas,"

The teacher looked at the door and saw the principle and a girl who looked about Seto's age. She was about 5 feet 8 inches tall and had short dirty blonde hair.

But the most beautiful thing about here was her eyes. They were hazel, but they were some much more then that. They had blue around the edges, brown in the middle and light green in the very center.

She was wearing the school uniform, and looked wonderful in it.

"Ah, class this is the new student who just transferred here from Chiba."

At the name Chiba Seto's ears perked up slightly. 'Chiba! That was my old home town!" Seto thought as he looked up to see the new girl walk in the door with the principal.

"Class, meet Kat. Now I imagine that's short for something."

"Yes, but I'd rather not say," she said coldly.

"Yes, well, please take the seat behind Mr. Kaiba," the teacher said a bit taken aback that she was so snappy. Kat merely nodded and sat down behind him.

As Kat walked past Seto, he stared. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Kat how ever could place Seto. Seto was Kat's next door neighbor, until his parents died and they hauled him and Mokuba to that awful orphanage.

Kat didn't expect Seto to remember her; after all, it has been 6 years.

Kat's POV after she took her seat.

'Wow, Seto has grown-up so much. He looks so handsome. Wait! What am I thinking? He was my best friend and he probably doesn't even remember me.'

"Okay class, as I was saying, open your books to page 287. We will be studying the proper use of commas. Now as you know we use commas to join sentences. Who else can tell me something that commas are used with? Uh, let's see. Ah, yes, Mr. Kaiba."

"Commas are used in lists." "Correct. Now commas are often used to often or aren't used enough."

'Wow she can talk. Who gives a damn about commas? Oh well, she could be talking about something more pointless, like periods. Seto's voice has changed quite a bit. It sounds amazing. Argh, I can't stop swooning over him! Crap!'

Seto's POV

'I remember! Kat, my next door neighbor! She was the only person who was ever my true friend besides Mokuba of course.'

'We met when we were both three years old. We always got along very well.'

'As the years passed, we became closer and closer. When we entered school, we were the two smartest kids. Always got the top grades and always very polite. We were a teacher's dream student.'

'When we entered middle school (6th grade) and people saw that we were always hanging out, they assumed that we were going out. After awhile, we started to believe them.'

'I remember. She was the only person I ever kissed. She was perfect in my eyes.'

'We would always sneak out after dinner, and we'd go to the creek, which was maybe 200 feet from my back yard. We'd always say we were doing our life science home work, about the frogs, and fish, but we'd just sit under the biggest oak tree.'

'I would hold her. She would kiss me. We would talk, and laugh. Those were the best times. But we were torn away from each other.'

BRING! 'Oh, the bell. I should get going.

Normal POV after class

Kat walked out of the classroom and started down the hallway. She looked around for the gym, when all of a sudden; someone from behind put their hands on Kat's shoulders and pulled her into the dark janitor's closet and closing the door!

"Who the hell!"

"Shh. It's just me! It's Seto!"

"Seto?"

"Yeah, it's me," Seto replied as he turned on a light. "What are you doing in Domino?"

"Well, my dad died about a month ago, and my mom moved us here because she was offered a job as a designer for a computer company."

"I'm sorry. How's your sister?"

"Oh Mandi's fine. She still plays sports, and she just enrolled in the middle school. I wonder if she'll see little Mokie today?"

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Kat looked at Seto straight in the eye, and waited for his reply.

"For not keeping in touch, and for this," Seto pushed Kat against a wall and pulled her into a soft kiss. Kat blushed and pulled away after a few seconds. Seto looked down at the floor, looking like always did 6 years ago. Shy and quiet.

"Don't be," Kat said looking like she did 6 years ago. Sweet and understanding.

"Well you should probably go,"

"Why?"

"Don't you have a class next?"

"Yeah, but I was planning on ditching anyway,"

"Ah, same old you huh?"

"Heh, Yup! What about you? Shouldn't you be going?"

"I get the next period off because of my company. The school lets me take time off to work, but I have nothing to do today,"

"Ah, well I'm going to the roof,"

"In the dead of winter?" "Without a coat!"

"You really haven't changed that much, have you?"

"I've gotten taller, and that's about it!"

"You always were a child,"

"Yup!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1 Woot I have finished chapter one. Please Review. By the way this is just a random story. Oh and I just realized that all my story ideas come from Blink 182! Heh! Yup Blink 182 rocks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, or any other anime. I own a computer.

Chapter 2

Who the hell are you!

(AN: I'm going to make Mokuba a gothic punk. No cutting, or thoughts of suicide, but gothic punk none the less)

Normal POV

Mokuba Kaiba sat in science class doodling chibi devils on his home work.

"Alright, everyone. Pull out your science book and turn to page 289. This is the beginning of chapter 13. We will be studding the food chain. Now, on your homework, which I have just given you, you are only required to do the odd numbers. Got that? If you do evens then I may just decide to count it against you!"

Mokuba opened his book and sped through his homework. 'What moron doesn't get the food chain at this age!' Mokuba thought, as he answered the easy questions.

"Class?" the teacher said after about 7 minutes of work, "We have a new student today,"

'We get a new student every week. What makes this one any different?' Mokuba wondered, not even bothering to glance up from the sketch he started after finishing his work.

"Class, this is Mandi Kunasaki. She has just transferred from Chiba. I hope that you will welcome her."

'Why is that name familiar?' Mokuba thought as he glanced up and saw a pretty girl, which was so familiar that it was painful.

Her dark brown hair, with the dark red highlights. Her blue grey eyes. Her nimble body. Why is she familiar?

He could tell, by the clothes that she was wearing, that he was totally his style. She was wearing a black, Blink 182 Smiley logo shirt, black cargo pants, and a black Blink 182 Smiley logo wrist band. She also wore black and white striped socks that went up to mid-calf and black Vans. (Don't own!)

She was carrying a black Full Metal Alchemist messenger bag, which had a. Mp3 player, and iPod, and a CD player sticking out.

'I like her style. Blink 182 is the best band ever!' Mokuba thought.

"Now Mandi, take the empty seat in front of Mokuba, and begin this homework. You are only required to do the odds. Got it? Good. Now Mokuba sits right…" The teacher was cut of when she looked up and saw that Mandi had already taken her seat and opened her book.

'Hmm. This is about as easy as homework comes.' Mandi thought.

She glanced up and saw that the teacher was writing on the board and had her back turned.

'Hmm. The perfect spit ball target!' She thought as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a small scrap of paper. She stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it for exactly 20 seconds, and took it out. She rolled it into a small ball. She put her hand under her desk and flicked it as hard as she could at the teacher.

She hit her target! The little spit ball landed on the back of the teachers head! As the teacher turned around the class started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" The teacher asked slightly confused.

As if this was a routine the whole class, everyone shook their heads that they didn't know.

'Hmm. I could get used to this." Mandi thought as she also shook her head.

DING! (That's the bell)

Mokuba's POV after class

'She's good. Not even here for 5 minutes and she gets the program. We won't rat you out if you don't rat us out.'

"Baka locker!" she yelled as she punched her locker which was clearly not opening.

"Here. Try this." I said as I walked up behind her. "Do the combination again. Now hit right above the dial. There!"

"Wow, these lockers suck." She said as she stuffed her books in the locker.

"Yup. What are you going to do?" I said agreeing.

"Oh well. Could be worse. Not sure how, but it could."

"I guess so. What class do you have next?"

"Umm, gym. You?"

"Same."

"Do guys and girls have different gym here?"

"Sort of. If you can get someone to sign a form, a girl can get into guys PE."

"Who has to sign it, your parents, or what?"

"I think it's the girls PE teacher. She'll test you to see I you're good enough."

"Cool, I'm going to go ask her right now! Hope I'll see you in class. Later!"

And then she turned around and started to the gym.

"Hey, do you wanna go to Hot Topic (don't own) after school?" I asked. 'What the fuck am I doing! I can't ask her out! Shit!'

"I guess I do some new shit." She said.

"Cool. Later." 'That wasn't so bad. Maybe she won't think of it as a date!'

Normal POV in the girl's gym

"You the new girl?" The couch asked as Mandi emerged from the girl's locker room, with a black pair of shorts and a 'Don't fear me cause I'm smarter then you. Fear me cause I can kick your ass!' tee shirt.

Mandi just nodded as she walked up to the coach.

"Would you sign the form to get me into boys PE?" she asked politely.

"Why do _you_ want to be in boys PE?"

"Because, I like a challenge."

"You'll have to pass my gymnastics test first. Go do a two minute routine on the balance beam! Hustle!"

"Fine."

Mandi walked over to the beam and climbed on. She stood still at first, trying to find balance.

After two minutes of back hand springs, cart wheels, and various other things I have no clue about, Mandi did a perfect dismount on the mat.

"Here you go." The teacher said in a daze of amazement.

"Thank you." Mandi replied with more than a hint of cockiness in her voice, and walked to the track.

"Let's hustle people! And what can I do for you young lady?" the couch asked (guy).

"I'm here for PE. Sorry I'm late I had to get this signed." She said holding out the slip.

"Alright, you'll be racing Tommy. It's the 100 meter dash." The coach said.

Mandi smirked as she walked over to her lain.

"Ready, set, GO!" the coach yelled.

Mandi was the first to go, and she was winning by quite a lot. Mokuba, who was watching from the side lines, was a bit surprised that she had made it. The girls coach was a bigger hard-ass his coach, and not very easily impressed.

Mandi increased her speed as she crossed the finish line and beat Tommy by three seconds.

"Well, young lady, how would you like to join the track team?" the coach asked hopefully.

"No thanks." Mandi said quite less then interested. With that she turned around and walked over to Mokuba.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked sitting down next to him on the bleachers.

"Nothing, I already ran, so now we have to sit and wait for class to be over." Mokuba said lazily.

"I've got a solution!" Mandi said as she pulled out her Mp3 player. "Do you like Blink 182?"

"Yeah." Mokuba said quickly. "Blink 182 is one of my favorites! My brother doesn't like them for two reasons. One, he's seen some of the weird pictures they have. He especially hated the Enema of State cover, and The Enema Strikes Back cover. Two, he thinks that it's where I get my ehem vocabulary."

"My sister doesn't like it either. I can't speak for my mom because she's always at work, and we don't get to see her much. Since my dad died, she has to work more and more often."

"That sucks. Both my parents died when I was 6. Then my brother and I were sent to an awful orphanage. Then Gozoburo (Sp?) Kaiba adopted us. It was almost as bad as the orphanage for me, but for my brother it was the worst. Gozoburo abused him, and trained him to run his company. My brother couldn't stand it, so he pushed him out the window."

"Whoa, dude, that sucks ass. What's up with your brother now?"

"He runs Gozoburo's company, but he changed it from a weapons company, to a gaming company."

"What's it called?"

"Sigh, Kaiba Corp."

"Wait a sec. You're Mokuba Kaiba. Have you ever been to Chiba?"

"Yeah, I lived there until my parents died."

"And your brother's name is Seto, and your last name used to be Yoruyami?"

"Yes, how did you know! Who the hell are you!" Mokuba asked a bit freaked out.

"I'm Mandi Kunasaki. I was your next door neighbor."

End of Chapter 2.

Sucky Cliff Hanger! Oh well at least I updated. Thank you to Tearful Joy, Beautiful Suicide, and darkdreamerofmidnight! You guys rock! Oh and incase you didn't see, reread chapter one for more information. I rewrote some of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali (a.k.a: me): I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Seto: or its characters.

Kat: or Hot Topic.

Mokie: or Vans.

Mandi: or Happy Bunny and its quotes

Seto: or Blink 182, what ever that means

Kat: or Sum 41, what ever math has got to do with this.

Mokie: or anything else for that matter.

Mandi: yep, just me and my sis!

Kat: you mean my sis and me!

Mandi: mutters several curse word under breath.

Ali: we get it!

Chapter 3

Confiscation

Mokuba started wide-eyed at his new friend. _'That's why she was so familiar! I remember now! She and I would always sneak out and spy on my brother and her sister. We would threaten to tell our parents what they were doing if they didn't give us candy. Mwa hahahahaha! We were so good.'_

"Umm… Hello. Earth to Mokuba." Mandi said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry. I remember you. We would black mail my brother and your sister for candy." Mokuba said with a thirst for candy in his eye.

"Yeah… those were the days." Mandi said thinking about all that beautiful candy.

"Hey, uh Mandi. Just curious, but what in hell are you doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"My dad died and my mom was offered a job in Domino!" Mandi said quite cheerfully for someone who lost their dad.

"Oh." Mokuba said surprised by her cheer.

"Is class over yet?" Mandi asked some random person sitting behind them on the bleachers.

"No, not for another fifteen minutes." Random guy said.

"Aw… damn. That's what _portable_ CD players are for!" Mandi said pulling her CD player out of thin air. She opened it up and smirked. "You did say you liked Blink 182 right?"

"Yeah, Which CD do you have?" Mokuba asked. Honestly, he only liked about half their CD's so he didn't know what to expect.

"I have The Tom, Mark, and Travis Show. It has a variety of songs from different CD's!" Mandi replied. "It has a lot from Enema of State. That is one of their best I think." Mandi said also pulling out 2 sets of head phones. "Hey you go." She finished handing them to Mokuba.

"What's the first song?" Mokuba asked as he slipped on the head phones.

"Um… Dumpweed?" Mandi said as she pushed play.

Sure enough the first track was Dumpweed.

**It's understood, I said it many ways  
Too scared to run, I'm too scared to stay  
I said I'd leave, I could never leave her  
And if I did, you know I'd never cheat her**

But this I ask, it's what I want to know  
How would you feel, if I should choose to go  
Another guy, you think it'd be unlikely  
Another guy, you think he'd wanna fight me

She's a dove, she's a fucking nightmare  
Unpredictable, it was my mistake to stay here  
On the go, it's way too late to play  
I need a girl that I can train

I heard it once, I'm sure I heard it twice  
My dad used to give me all of his advice  
He would say "you gotta turn your back and run now  
Come on, son, you haven't got a chance now"  


**She's a dove, she's a fucking nightmare  
Unpredictable, it was my mistake to stay here  
On the go and it's way too late to play  
I need a girl that I can train**

She's a dove, she's a fucking nightmare  
Unpredictable, it was my mistake to stay here  
On the go and it's way too late to play  
I need a girl that I can train

Need a girl that I can train  
Need a girl that I can train  
Turn your back and run now  
You haven't got a chance now

Need a girl that I can train  
Need a girl that I can train  
Turn your back and run now  
You haven't got a chance now

As the song ended Mokuba asked "What's the next song?"

"What do you two think you're doing?" the baka coach asked, as he approached the two teens.

"Nothen'" Mandi said innocently, as she tried to cover the CD player with her hand.

"Ah ha! Contraband!" the coach said snatching up the CD player.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Mandi practically yelled.

"It's against the rules to have any form of a walkman, gaming device or anything else electronic on the school grounds!" (AN: This has happened to me people! Trust me! The god damned music teacher will burn in hell!) The coach yelled back walking away with the CD player.

"Well, you could at least turn it off!" Mandi shouted as the noticed that the CD was still playing. "Dumbass!" she muttered only loud enough for the guys on the bleachers to hear.

"Wow that sucks." Mokuba said to Mandi as she sat down. "Really liked that song."

"Yeah, I liked that player. Shit! That's the best one I have! And they discontinued that model. It worked so well, that they took it out of circulation." Mandi replied.

"I know where they store them if that helps." The random kid from behind them said. Both Mandi and Mokuba turned around to look at the guy.

"Really! Where?" Mandi asked anxiously.

"Hey, hey. What do I get in return for such information?

"sigh what do you want?" Mandi asked preparing for the worst.

He thought for a moment. "I want… a kiss." He said finally.

"Ack… How about you fork over the information before I knock your teeth out!" Mandi said, clearly pissed off about such a request.

"Fine, fine! In the office, there's a safe by the front desk! Don't hurt me please!" The kid said about ready to get on his knees to beg.

"Hm. That's better" Mandi finished with a smirk. "Let's go Mokuba." Mandi said as she started down the hill towards the school.

"What the fuck are you going to do? If it's in the office, you won't be able to get at it." Mokuba said unsure of her intentions.

"I'm not going to try to get it while a staff person is in there. I'm going to bring something up to cause a staff meeting." Mandi said.

"Like what?" Mokuba asked.

"Like what should we do if someone where to cut the power of the school, and hold us hostage? Random, but controversial." Mandi said quite sure it was going to work.

"Okay."

000000000scene change000000000000000000

Mokuba and Mandi walked in to the math class.

"Umm, Ms.Hertz?" Mandi started shyly. "I was just wondering what we should do If someone were to invade the school and hold everyone hostage?" she finished.

"… Um I don't know!" Ms. Hertz said. "Oh dear I must call a staff meeting. Everyone assemble in the gym at once!" Ms Hertz finish hysterical running out of the room.

"Told you." Mandi said as they slipped out into the hall way. It was already packed because Ms. Hertz message had spread through the classrooms.

'_Attention students. Emergence assembly in the gym. Please report to the gym at once."_

The voice said.

"Sweet, Mokuba, follow me." Mandi said as she guided them though the mob of people.

0000000000000000scene change00000000000000000

Mandi and Mokuba finally made it through and found the door that said office. Mandi opened the door and went inside.

"There it is." Mandi said as she walked up to the safe. "Hmm… Mokuba, what's the zip code?"

"Um. 78433, why?" Mokuba said very confused.

"Schools always use the area code. Don't ask why, not sure." Mandi finished as she turned the dial. "78 left, 43 right, 3 left, and Voila!" she said as the safe opened.

"Nice." Mokuba said as Mandi pulled out her player. "We should go now." Mokuba said as he heard the halls start to fill with people.

"Oh…" Mandi started.

"Shit." Mokuba finished.

TBC

Okay, one of my better cliffies, I think! Gotta go get ready for a party! Thank you everyone who reviewed! You are my muses! Ja! Ali


	4. Chapter 4

Ali: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Seto: or its characters.

Kat: or Hot Topic.

Mandi: or Vans

Mokie: or any bands.

Ali: I'll tell them if I don't own something!

Everyone: LET THE STORY BEGAIN!

Chapter 4

They are going to kill us!

"Oh…" Mandi started.

"Shit!" Mokuba finished.

They were trapped. They had to get out of there.

"Can we climb out a window?" Mandi asked.

"Nope. We're on the second floor." Mokuba replied.

The door knob started to turn.

"Dammit." Mandi said as she grabbed Mokuba by the collar and yanked him to the door of the principle's office.

"I wonder why they called that assembly?" a lady who worked at the front desk asked as she walked through the office door.

"I'm not really sure. But it was Mrs. Hertz idea. She is a bit paranoid." The other lady who sounded like the vice principal replied.

'_Gotta think fast… yes! _Mandi thought as an idea hit her hard and fast.

"Um, excuse me? I was wondering where I might meet the principal. I'm new and I was curious about a few things." Mandi said, trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"Oh well, we just finished our assembly, so he should be back soon." The first lady said as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh, okay. I'll drop by a bit later then. Bye. C'mon Mokuba, before we're late." Mandi said calmly as she and Mokuba walked out of the office into the mosh pit of people in the hall way. (AN: The hall ways in my school are like a mosh pit! Scary)

"That was a good one." Mokuba said when the office door closed.

"Heh Thanks. Gotta think on your feet." She replied with a smile.

"So, what class do you have next?" Mokuba asked.

"Umm, social studies. I hate it." Mandi said starting to consider ditching.

"Same here. It sucks dick. I'm skipping." Mokuba said matter of factly.

"Mind if I tag a long?" Mandi asked quite convinced that the next class was going to be a waste of time.

"I don't mind. Since its last period wanna just go a head and leave?" Mokuba asked

"Hell ya!" Mandi said as they both started to weave through the crowded hall way.

"Got all your stuff" Mokuba asked as he picked up his My Chemical Romance (Don't own) messenger bag and through it around his shoulder.

"I think so, let's go!" she replied as they both turned around and walked up to the roof.

"Okay, what's your plan again?" Mokuba asked a bit more nervous than before.

"Look, all we have to do is climb down the trellis. And then just ignore 4 story drop." She said trying to calm him down, but only making it worse.

"Sure. Whatever." He replied trying to stay calm

"Look I'll go first. Kay?" she said as she climbed over the edge of the building.

"Yeah sure." Mokuba replied keeping his cool. He really didn't want his friend or anyone for that matter to think he was a wimp. Mokuba followed her lead.

They were both holding the ledge and looking down. "Say, if we fall, will we die?" Mokuba asked.

"Nah, only if we land on your neck or head." Mandi said. Being the expert gymnast, she was quite confident that nothing would go wrong. What a surprise she was in for.

"Okay," Mokuba said peering over the edge once again and then started to climb down the long trellis.

About halfway down, Mokuba's foot got caught in some think vines growing and couldn't get free.

Mokuba started to panic. "Mandi?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes" she said stopping right next to him.

"I'm stuck." Mokuba replied as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Okay. Here. Hold on to the trellis tightly, and I'll cut off your leg." She said waiting for his response.

"Oh, okay… WHAT!" Mokuba yelled.

"Ha, sorry, I couldn't resist. No really, hold on and I'll cut the vines." She said. Mandi could never resist freaking someone out. She pulled a small razor blade out of her pocked, and cut the vines that held Mokuba's leg.

"Thanks." Mokuba said pulling his leg free, and they resumed their decent. _'I wonder what she was doing with a razor blade. She doesn't seem like the type to cut herself. But then again, she did just loose her dad. Hmmm.' _Mokuba thought as his feet touched the ground.

"Well, that was fun." Mandi said. "So… to Hot Topic?" she asked.

"I guess." Mokuba replied still in thought.

000000scene change0000000 Hot Topic

"Wow, you've got a big one" Mandi said he eyes looking at every display in the store

"Yeah, ours is supposed to be like the 3rd biggest in the country." Mokuba replied, as he walked over to the guys' side of the nearly empty store.

"Whatcha lookn at" Mandi asked picking up a black and white stripped wrist band.

"A Sex Pistols (don't own) tee shirt. You?" Mokuba replied holding up the shirt to see if it would fit him.

"Wrist bands. Maybe a Happy Bunny (don't own) shirt. This one is so cool." She replied holding up a light pink long sleeve Happy Bunny tee shirt with a hood that says 'You Suck' in glittery letters.

"I beat you'd get detention for wearing that to school." He said back.

"Oh, that's weird. Why?" Mandi asked.

"Oh, our school is crazy. We can wear pants with chains, but we can't wear clothes that say Suck, Crap, or any other cough cough inappropriate language" Mokuba replied as he put down the first shirt he was holing and found a My Chemical Romance shirt that was even better.

"Baka school board, or who ever the fuck it is making the rules. Paha" Mandi said, finding the first Princess Ai (don't own) on a shelf towards the back.

Mokuba glanced over and saw Mandi had her nose buried in a book. "What are you reading?" He asked as he dropped the shirts back on the shelf and walked over to her.

"Princess AI. It's supposed to be really good." She said closing the book and grabbing the Happy Bunny shirt and 2 wrist bands. She walked up to the cashier and pulled out a Hot Topic gift card.

"40. 38 is your total" the lady said emotionlessly.

"Okay." Mandi said as she pulled the card out of the sleeve.

The lady scanned it and gave it back to Mandi. "Thanks." Mandi replied taking the card and putting it with the other cards she had stashed in her bag.

"Mokuba, that your girl friend?" the cashier asked him.

"Umm, well, uh. That is I mean…" Mokuba started. All Mandi could do was giggle. All the cashier could do was slyly smirk.

"Never mind." She said looking back down at the Shounen Jump (don't own) she was reading.

"So, do you know what you want to get yet?" Mandi asked Mokuba who had finally stopped stuttering.

"I guess so." Mokuba replied as he picked up both the Sex Pistols and the My Chemical Romance tee shirt, and one 'I'm a professional air guitarist' wristband.

"I love that wristband!" Mandi exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mokuba said as he paid for his stuff. "Later Mend." (Mend: the cahsier)Mokuba said as he and Mandi left the store. Mandi looked around and saw that a Virgin Record (don't own) store was right next door. She grabbed Mokuba's sleeve and pulled him into the store.

"Wow. Is everything at this mall bigger then the mall in my town or what?" Mandi said as she started towards the punk rock area.

"Whoa, Chiba has a mall now?" Mokuba asked surprised.

"Yeah, but it's small." Mandi replied picking up a Fall Out Boy CD as her favorite song started to play. "Hey! Sugar we're going down! I love this song." Mandi said to Mokuba who was looking at a Sum 41 CD. Mandi grabbed Mokuba's sleeve again and dragged him to the corner of the story right next to a speaker and started to dance.

**Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) **

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
**Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it **

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

The song ended and the dancing stopped.

"Sorry, I just really love that song." Mandi said as she blushed.

"Sokay," Mokuba said also blushing.

"What time is it anyway?" Mandi asked.

"Shit." Mokuba said as he glanced up at the clock. It was 4:00!

"Oh fuck it all." Mandi exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be home by now! No! Damn!" Mandi told Mokuba as they walked calmly out of the mall and ran home.

TBC

Okay, cliffy! Sorta. Any hoo. Thank you Beautiful Suicide! My wonderful reviewer who has been there and reviewed every chapter I've posted. Tearful Joy! Even though you haven't reviewed the last chapter yet, I still love you my first reviewer! Dark dreamer of midnight! You haven't reviewed the last chapter yet! Why? Oh well. Ohh! And last but not least, My newest reviewer! Sanzo Lover! Thank you! I want my candy now please! Thank you all. My muses! Big hugs all the way around! Yay! See you next chapter! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Thank you reviews! My loyal peeps! All is right with the world!

Seto: Baka, you still don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Kat: Or it's characters!

Mokie: Or Hot Topic!

Mandi: Or Blink 182!

Mokie: Or Fall Out Boy!

Seto: Or anything else!

Kat: uh-huh, you only own my sis and me!

Mandi: yup!

Me: Alright, Let's resume the story. Mokuba and Mandi are running home from the mall. They think that they are busted. Well… you'll see soon I promise!

**Chapter 5**

**I can't think of a good title for this!**

"My sister is going to murder me!" Mandi yelled at Mokuba.

"Same here!" Mokuba yelled back as they rounded a corner.

"Oh shit! I just forgot I have no idea where the house is! Dammit!" Mandi said as she stopped running.

"Don't worry about it," Mokuba said as he stopped also. "Call your sister and tell her that you met an old friend and going to do homework or something." Mokuba said handing her his cell phone.

"Kay, my sister will believe that!" Mandi said happily as she took the phone and dialed her sister's cell phone.

_Bring, ring, Bring, ring…_

**Flashback**

Kat and Seto walked up the flight of stairs that led to the roof which was probably covered in seven inches of snow. Kat opened the door.

"Wow, looks like nobody's been up here since the snow storm last night." Seto said as he and Kat stepped into the undisturbed snow.

"You can see the whole city from up here!" Kat said as she looked out over Domino.

"Yeah, look over to the far left." Seto said as he walked over to where Kat was.

"Is it that one?" Kat asked pointing to the tall mirrored building

"Yeah, that's Kaiba Corp." Seto said putting a hand on Kat's shoulder. He felt her shiver. I must have been 20 degrees outside, and neither of them had a coat. (Seto's in uniform Duh!)

"Do you have your deck with you?" Kat asked reaching into her bag and pulled out a small box that held her dueling cards.

"Yes, why?" Seto asked smirking as he also pulled out his deck from his back pocket.

"Oh, just curious if you wanted a challenge." Kat replied as she started to shuffle her deck.

"You're on!" Seto said as he drew his first five cards and sat in the cold snow.

"Lady first of course!" Kat said as she pulled her first five cards and drew one more. (These cards are really in my deck and so yeah I'm not making this shit up!) 'Awesome! Malevolent Nuzzler, Book of Secret Arts, Axe of Despair, and Scroll of Bewitchment! Those are almost all the magic cards I need! And The Royal Magical Library, and Chaos Sorcerer! Two monsters I need!' "I play Royal Magical Library in Defense Mode! (ATK/ 0 DEF/ 2000) Then I place 3 cards face down! Go ahead!" Kat finished as she smirked glancing at her deck.

"I place two cards face down and summon Battle Ox in attack mode (ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1000)! Whoa!" Seto said as a strong gust of wind knocked the cards out of his hands and off the roof.

"Dammit!" Kat yelled as she jumped after the rogue cards. She dove out ward caught the cards and started to fall. Seto jumped up and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back on top of the roof.

"What the Hell?" Seto yelled. He had never been so scared in his life. One of his only friends had almost jumped off the roof for some playing cards.

"Heh. Sorry" Kat said trying to look innocent. "Here." She handed Seto his cards and looked at the snow.

Seto stuck the cards down into the snow and looked straight into Kat's eyes.

"You stupid idiot." Seto said as he pulled Kat into a tight hug. (Allow me to give you a mental picture. Kat leaning against the railing of the roof. Seto, on his knees in front of her hugging her. In the snow. Kawaii huh. No not really, but I'm ever so spontaneous!

"Why the hell did you do that?" Seto asked still hugging her.

Kat needed a moment to respond. Everything happened so fast that she didn't even think before she acted. "I'm sorry, I guess the cold air got to my head for a second (Bull shit!)." Kat said trying to think of a better answer then 'I didn't look before I leapt' (Told you so)

"You always were the worst liar ever." Seto said not believing her excuse. "You don't have to tell me. But don't ever forget that you life is worth a lot more then ink and paper." Seto said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Okay." Kat whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good." Seto said. He put his hands around her waist and picked her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kat said outraged. She may have been a girl, but was quite capable of walking across a roof.

"Suit yourself." Seto said as he dropped her in the snow.

"I'm going to get you for that" she said standing up as she started to collect her cards and put them back in their case.

"Are you now?" Seto said sarcastically throwing a snow ball at her arm.

"Yes, yes I am!" Kat yelled and started to make snow balls at lightning speed. (Over exaggerated greatly)

After about five minutes of throwing snow balls back and forth, Kat snuck up on Seto and tackled him.

"Ha, pinned dya!" (From the lion king which I don't own) Kat said smirking.

"Sure," Seto said as he rolled over to pin her, but she rolled again.

"Heh ha! Pinned dya again!" Kat said cockily.

"Yeah, but I win" Seto said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh you do, do you?" Kat asked wondering how he could win (she's kinda dense here)

"Yes." Seto said before he pulled her into a deep kiss. He put his arms round her waist and held her tightly. Then… Kat's cell phone rang. (Heh I needed to end that there! .'')

This brings us to present time!

"sigh Hello." Kat said disappointed.

"Hi sis! Sorry I'm not home yet. I met an old friend and I'm going over to his place to study." Mandi said, convinced that her sister was home waiting for her.

"Oh, so am I!" Kat lied. (Again.)

"Cool, so I'll be home by 7 o clock okay?" Mandi asked.

"Sure! So will I!" Kat replied.

"One more thing!" Mandi said. "Where do we live again!"

End Chapter!

That took long enough. GOD! I'm really sorry that took so long. Dark dreamer of Midnight! Thank you for reviewing my buddy! WOOO! Beautiful suicide, YAY! You updated! Happy! Sanzo Lover! Waz up! THANK YOU ALL!

I must go sleep now! JA!


End file.
